Nightmares
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: My first oneshot. Natsuki is suspicious that she is being OOC, and Shizuru gets Karma


A//N:: I can't sleep. I'm gonna be on a roll!

BTW, this is my first one-shot. YEY! I don't even know what one shot means but from what I've been reading its all in one chapter!! YEY! PARTY WITH ME EVERYONE! PARTY!!! (goes off to dance with the keyboard in my hand.)

OH YEAAA! Rated-T cause its nothing too explicit. And that's the first time I used that word. CELEBRATION!

-----------------------.------------------------.-----------------------.-----------------------.---------------------.--------------------------.-------------------.

Natsuki hit the desk.

"Kuga-san, why did you hit the desk?"

"Why are you calling me that when nobody's here?"

"Because, as you declared it, you hate me."

"I…I didn't say that!"

"Then what did you say?"

"Ah…I said…oh…'I hate you..'…Obviously I didn't mean it Shizuru!"

"I'd prefer it if you called me Fujino-san. Or Kaichou-san. Like everybody else."

Her heart tore; Shizuru thought of her as just another fangirl. Feeling the tears start to rise up, Natsuki turned around from the calm Kaichou.

"No…S-shizuru! I'm Sorry!!"

Already, she choked on her name when she felt the tears start to pour.

"I _said_ that you are only permitted to call me Fujino-san or Kaichou-san. I will not acknowledge you if you use my first name. Now leave if this isn't about business, you're wasting my time."

"I'm s-sorry! F-forgive m-me! P-please…I'll do…anything you w-want!!!"

Inside Natsuki's head, she felt suspicion. _Wait…what the helllllllllllllllllllllllll?!!??!_

The Kyoto-accented girl rose from the chair with a devilish grin. "Then bend over, Kuga-san."

"Ah, …w-what..."

Natsuki felt the words come out of her before she knew it. She felt two warm hands on her back push her over.

"W-wait…w-what are you…going to do with me?"

Inside Natsuki, she mentally hit herself. _What the fuuuck?! Dude, I'm not even saying this shit! Yet it comes out of my mouth! The Fuuuck is going on?!?_

Already she felt cold wind on her back when Shizuru pulled down her panties and raised her skirt.

"Ano…_kaichou__-san…"_

Natsuki felt Shizuru lean onto her and blow at her ear. "Yes…Kuga-san?"

"Please…d-do something to me…"

_WHAT?! Okay, I'm NOT Saying these things! WHAT IS GOING ON? IS GOD MESSING WITH ME?! OR IS IT ALIENS! I CAN'T CONTROL WHAT I'M SAYING!!!"_

Natsuki felt herself blush when Shizuru licked her ear. "Yes…Kuga-san…"

Shizuru slapped her butt and Natsuki's eyes jolted open and she jumped.

--

Natsuki's eyes jolted open and she jumped, falling off the bed with a heavy weight on her.

"Ittai Natsuki!"

Natsuki grabbed her lamp and switched it on, to see a drowsy Shizuru on top of her.

"So it was YOU!!!"

Shizuru rubbed her eyes. "What…what was me? If your mad that I slept on top of you, sorry! Jeez, you interrupted … an…exciting dream…"

The midnight-blue haired girl growled and blushed furiously. "It WAS you!!!"

"Was me, what, Kuga-san- oops." Shizuru laughed nervously and covered her mouth.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru. "If I don't want nightmares, you're never sleeping within one foot near me unless were wasted."

"I guess that legend is true, sleep on top of someone and they get your dreams. Heh. Although that dream did turn me on ferociously, but You, my Natsuki, had too ruin it all."

"What, and WAIT for me to get myself spanked?!"

"Ara, also, you woke me up at…" Shizuru looked at the alarm clock. "4 AM. You are a bad girl."

"W-what, w-wait! S-Shizuru! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!"

"But you said you loved em' last night!"

Natsuki didn't have time to respond when Shizuru pulled Natsuki's shorts down.

Natsuki blushed, and squeezed her eyes short.

_Oh my god, oh no! FIGHT BACK! NO…hey, what the hell is that beat…OH GOD NOO!!! STUPID MENTAL RADIO!!!_

_Smack That, _

_All on the Floor._

_Smack That,_

_Give me some more,_

_Smack that, _

_Till you get sore._

_Smack that,_

_Oooh_

Natsuki did what was best and screamed during the impact.

Suddenly, Mai burst into the room. "Natsuki! I heard you scream! DO NOT FEAR! MAI…is…here…….."

"…"

Shizuru and Natsuki had both turned to look at the blushing Mai. "Hey, Mai, why'd you run out so fast! Oh hey Natsuki, hey Shizuru-san- woah. Was Natsuki a bad girl?"

Shizuru smiled at Mikoto. "Yes, Mikoto, Natsuki was a bad girl."

Mai blushed and pushed Mikoto out of the room. "SORRY!" she said before slamming the door shut.

Natsuki grumbled and sunk into the pillows, pulling her shorts up and pulled the blanket over her head. "Damn. Nightmares suck. "

Shizuru laughed. "Yeah…Hey, Natsuki, give me some blanket, you're taking it all."

When Shizuru got no answer, she pulled up the blankets, and suddenly different variations of Giant Leaves flew up.

"SHIZURU FUJINO! WE HAVE COME TO TAKE REVENGE! YOU HAVE BREWED ENOUGH OF US FOR THE LAST TIME!!!"

"N-noo! I'm SORRY!"

--

Shizuru jumped up, looking around to find herself in the Fuuka High School student council room with her tea in front of her.

Shizuru glared at the tea.

"…"

Shizuru picked it up, shrugged, and sipped the cold tea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

The End.


End file.
